sojoukou senkuo's challenge
by ThatLittleBitOfPokemon 1380
Summary: This is my story for the challenge that sojoukou senkuo set. Read and enjoy. Go to sojoukou senkuo's page and go to created stories and find challenge to do this challenge!
1. The Rules

**Authors note**

**Hey guys! Sorry to keep you waiting but I'm cruel.**

**As you may or may not know this story is a challege taken by me and issued by the author sojoukou senkuo. The rules and stuff of the challenge are as follows...**

**-Ash MUST specialise in either Psychic, steel or ghost types.**

**-You can start the story at either Pallet town or after the Kanto league**

**-He can have a girlfriend but no yaoi or gender-bending. Ash is male and stays male. Rgardless of species.**

**-The aforementioned girlfriend does not HAVE to be human. If you want she can be a Pokemon.**

**-If you want the starter pokemon can be legendary. But please make the story of how he got it/him/her beliveable. No, oh my god it's Arceus go master ball, type of thing.**

**-Ash is 10 ok. He starts his journey at 10. not over or under 10.**

**-He's dense. Everyone knows that. But for the love of Arceus don't make his denseness OTT.**

**Ok. Here is a breif description of the team I have planned for Ash.**

**He specialises in the psychic type and his first pokemon is legendary. His second pokemon is his actual starter (from Oak) and the third is also legendary. From there on out the rest are non legendary. His fourth pokemon is an Eevee. Yes I know he specialises in psychic types but I plan on having the Eevee evolve into Espeon. His last two pokemon are Abra and Ralts.**

**There you go. All done.**


	2. Before the Beginning of the Beginning

**Authors note**

**I don't really know if it's possible to get a beginning before the beginning but oh well. The next two chapters (this one and the next) are going to be quite short to build up the story. Enjoy.**

**Exactly 1 year and 1 day before Ash's journey starts**

Ash was walking in Viridian forest. A favorite pasttime of his as it meant he could watch all the pokemon there and work out which ones he wanted to catch. He let out a sigh.

"Only a year left" he said to himself happily. After a lot of walking Ash came to a large clearing with a massive rock in the middle. This, according to Ash, was the best place to see pokemon as you could see for miles around. Taking up his usual place on the rock he began to watch the pokemon.

Ash had fallen asleep. He was watching pokemon one moment and then was asleep the next. It was quite by chance that a loud thump woke him up. The noise was so startaling that he fell down off the rock and landed, rather painfully, on the grass below. Luckily he had a rather thick skull so there was no lasting damage.

"Ow" Ash moaned as he sat up.

"I'm sure I heard a thumping sound somewhere. Maybe over there?" He said, quite confused. So he did the natural thing. He went to investigate.

Ash had been looking for a good half hour. Well, that's what he thought. He had actually been looking for 10 minutes.

"Man, where is that pokemoooooon?" Ash half shouted the last word as he hit an invisible barrier by his legs causing him to fall over. Sitting up and spitting out dirt he turned to where he had tripped. Where there had been nothing there was now what was unmistakably a pokemon. But this pokemon was laughing weakly. And Ash could see why. Said pokemon supported multiple lacerations. Most of them deep enough to hurt badly and could even cause death if not treated. Ash took off, heading home as quick as he could. Desparate to get the medical equiptment needed to save the mysterious pokemon.

**There ya go. Told you it would be short.**

**Who do YOU think the injured pokemon is?**

**She is female**

**She likes playing pranks**

**She is a psychic type**

**She has a brother**

**She isn't Mew**

**Love it? Like it? Hate it? Flames will be ignored.**


	3. Before the Beginning

**Author's Note**

**Yet ANOTHER short chapter. Don't worry though. It's going to get longer later. I'm just warming up.**

**Well done to all those who guessed that the mystery pokemon was latias. Here are the lucky authors: sojoukou senkuo, ThirteenMoney, NY514 and Dragoliched. Well done you guys! You got a mention!**

**Another author who needs (well wants) a mention is Lukenhaft. This is because he wanted me (note the word wanted) to put up his challenge on my story. Instead of doing that all those who want to do it can just look at the reviews.**

_**The bit inbetween the authors notes and the story**_

**Pokespeech**

"Speech"

'telepathy'

_Thoughts/flashbacks_

"**Understood Pokespeech"**

**The day before Ash's pokemon journey**

'Latias, it's ok to come on out' Ash called VIA telepathy. He waited. And waited. And then waited some more.

'Fine I'm coming to get you then' Ash called, a wide grin forming on his face. He whirled around and came face to face with (face to snout?) with Latias. Pretty much as soon as he saw here she shouted, with telepathy,

'BOO!'

Ash screamed in surprise as he fell backwards onto the floor. He glared at Latias as he got up. She was laughing at him.

"Real funny Latias, real funny" He growled in annoyance. Latias just laughed harder.

**Oh liven up a bit Ash **She said in pokespeech, playfully bumping into him, knocking him onto the floor. Again. Ash laughed and pushed her away.

"Remember what happened a year ago Latias?" Ash asked. Latias retended to look thoughtful.

'No, sorry. Must have forgotten' She teased.

"Well then, I guess I'd better remind you" Ash replied

**FLASHBACK!**

**For the flashbacks, thoughts will be like this: **Thoughts

_Ash returned to the mysterious pokemon, potion and berries at the rready. He looked around for the pokemon and soon spotted it, coated in blood, on the floor. He quickly ran over to it and knelt down, however as soon as he set up a hyper potion the pokemon lashed out at him. Amazing reflexes saved Ash as he leant back, just in time. Knowing he may not survive another attack he backed off. In an attept to calm the pokemon Ash resorted to talking._

"_Look, I just wanna help you."_

_**NO! Stay away from me.**_

"_I can't understand you, but I know how much pain you must be in. If you don't let me help you, you WILL die."_

_**I'd rather die than be captured by a human**_

"_Please. Just trust me to heal you. Then you can go back to where-ever you came from." Ash pleaded._

_**Back...To where I came from? Back to Altomare and my brother?**_

"_For Arceus's sake, just let me heal you. I don't want you to die" Ash cried. Tears forming on his face._

_**Fine. Help me. Just...Just be quick.**__ The pokemon replied before lowering it's claws._

"_Can I help you?" Ash asked tentatively. The pokemon simply nodded. Ash again knealt down beside the pokemon and picked up a hyper potion._

"_This may sting but it'll work. It'll make you better" Ash stated, spraying the potion on the cuts. The pokemon winced as the potion made contact but soon it was letting out relieved coos as the potion healed it. After Ash had healed the wounds he reached into his bag and pulled out 2 berries. A pecha berry and a sitrus berry. He gave the pokemon the pecha berry first, which it happily ate, and then he fed it the sitrus berry. And in no time at all the pokemon was levitating._

"_There, you're all better" Ash said, stepping back._

_**Thanks. I fell amazing. I'm going to show my Brother!**__ The pokemon cooed, before doing a happy flip and then flying away._

I wonder what sort of pokemon it is? _Ash wondered, before picking up the supplies and leaving. Just as he reached the edge of a clearing he heard a giggle and a feminine voice say_

_'I'm Latias...'_

**END FLASHBACK!**

Latias giggled as she recalled what happened afterwards.

'If I remember correctly, pretty soon after that I began to stalk you' She said.

"Yeah...Wait, you WHAT!?" Ash exclaimed in surprise. Latias cocked her head in confusion.

'Did I not tell you about that?'

"NO!"

'Oh. Well. It doesn't matter. What matters is that I become your pokemon' Latias said, nuzzling him affectionately. Ash patted her head earning him a happy coo.

"If that is what you want then that is what you shall have Latias" Ash said smiling. Latias cooed again before nuzzling him.

_I don't just want to be your pokemon Ash. _She thought. _I want to be mates forever..._

**Authors notes**

**Pretty amusing ending there I must say. Unfortunately this is rated T so no major altoshipping. I may decide to spice things up and do some small Ash X Latias X Mew**

**Anyway. Till next time pokefans.**


End file.
